


Don't leave me.

by emma_meerkat



Series: Thad/Sebastian. [1]
Category: Glee, Glee Warblers, Warblers - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_meerkat/pseuds/emma_meerkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy angsty Thadbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me.

Thad felt hot liquid drip down his arm, faster than he could stem the flow, the red liquid staining his clothes.. He'd texted Sebastian ten minutes ago, and was waiting on the brunette to come and help him, make him safe again. He didn't want to face anyone else... He needed Sebastian.  
Sebastian got there as quick as he possibly could, running there and opening the door quickly to search frantically for Thad. He tried his hardest to remain calm. "F-Fuck, Thad, what happened?!" He asked, bending down near him and taking out his phone to dial 911.  
"I'm a slut, I'm worthless, nobody wants me. I ruined everything. Everyone's lives I ruined. You haven't spoken to me in weeks. I didn't know what else to do. I just wanted it to stop hurting... And I went too far.." he sniffed curling into Sebastian. "it hurts."

Sebastian was shaking like crazy and just held onto Thad. "It's okay, you're going to be okay, don't worry," he said quietly, calling 911. "Hello, yes, m-my friend is bleeding really really badly and i need you to come out. Y-Yeah, the address..." Sebastian gave them the address and everything needed before hanging up. "They'll be here soon, Thad, don't worry, it's okay, you'll be okay," he mumbled, holding onto him tightly.

"Everyone hates me 'Bas and I couldn't stand it anymore Bas..." thad whimpered. "I didn't want to hurt myself so bad Seb... I didn't want to die. This isnt what it is... I promise.

"You're not going to die, Thad," he said surely, holding him tightly. "The ambulance will be here really, really soon, o-okay? I don't hate you, I love you, why didn't you just come over if you thought everyone hated you?" he asked, kissing the side of his head. "I love you, it's okay.”

"You weren't talking to me," Thad repeated, sniffing into Sebastian's shirt, his blood soaking into the slender brunette's clothes. "I love you and you weren't talking to me... and I was scared. I didn't think anyone would care. I just need to feel something. It used to help..." he whispered, thinking back at what happened when he was in prison. "It didn't feel the same. And now they're going to section me Seb... I can't be locked up... I'm not crazy. I'm just..."

"You're just a little trouble and scared and sad, I know," he said quietly, holding onto him. Sebastian was completely frightened, not sure how well this was going to turn out. "They'll be here any minute now to take you and save you, okay? I know you're not crazy, there's nothing wrong with you, you're fine."  
"I'm fine when I'm not alone... But I messed up, and Andy doesn't want me any more. Jaycee said I ruined her life... and." he sniffed, trying to calm himself down. "I don't trust people to understand me, you're like one of the few people who understands me Seb..."

There was a knock on the door before Sebastian could respond, and the paramedics were there to help Thad and take him with them. Sebastian came in the ambulance, saying he was the only one there for him to come and was his best friend.

"He's not allowed to leave." Thad said curled against Sebastians body in the ambulance. "He has my insurance details, and he's basically family." he explained as they bandaged his arm.

Sebastian stayed super close to Thad, holding onto him as much as he could. "You're going to be fine, okay Thad? You will, I promise, everything is going to get better."

"I believe you 'Bas." Thad whispered, resting his head on Sebastian's chest as they drove through Columbus towards the hospital. Thad’s head was pounding from the loss of blood, and the heavy blare of the sirens. “I have to believe you.” He added softly. 

They finally arrived at the hospital and Sebastian was told to sit in the waiting room after Thad was transferred to the intensive care unit. "No!" Thad shouted, as they forced Sebastian to stay in the waiting room. "I pay enough for my insurance for him to be here. Please." he pleaded as he felt a sharp jab in his hand and the room go fuzzy.

Enough time had passed and they'd wrapped Thad's arm and cleaned it, stopped the blood loss, and gotten the Spanish boy stable and rested . Sebastian was called in once Thad was put in a room and he could have visitors. He came in, smiling at the boy in the bed. "Hey," he said quietly, trying not to frighten him.

Thad looked up at him with sad eyes, he'd just came around from whatever crap they had given him earlier. He'd woken up with his arm in a sling, and a drip in his other arm attached to a bag of blood, and a saline drip. "Salut." he returned, feeling the need to talk in French with his best friend. "The stupid hospital wouldn't let me see you. They've stiched my arm, but I'm gonna have limited movement in it for now. I kind of tore the muscle. Come here?" he asked softly. "I really need a cuddle. I'm sorry I scared you."  
Sebastian nodded. He walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed next to him, running a hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm fine. And so are you, see? You didn't hurt anyone or even yourself, everything's okay," he smiled, leaning down at kissing his head

"It doesn't feel fine." he returned, curling against Sebastian's frame. "I'm sorry I did this... I know I shouldn't have, but I was desperate." he whispered, the French slipping easily from his tongue. "I've half a mind to speak in French just to fuck with the nurses. They're so mean. I heard them whispering about me."

"I'll talk to them about it," he nodded, just running his fingers through Thad's hair. "Don't roll on your arm or anything and hurt yourself, okay? You're okay, I know you are. Nothing bad is going to happen from here on out, okay?"

Thad nodded, feeling soothed by Sebastian speaking French back to him. "I don't know why, but talking in French is making me feel a little less edgy. Kind of reminds me of when everything was kind of better. France was good wasn't it?" he returned, thinking back to the two years they spent together in the country, younger and more carefree. 

"Yeah, it was," he smiled, looking him over with sad eyes. "Please don't you ever, ever do anything like that ever again! You scared me half to death and I really don't need to lose you right about now.”

Thad nodded feeling guilty again. "I'm sorry, I'm glad I called you, I don't know what would have happened if I didn't." he returned. "I know you're the only person who'd have came to save me from myself. Apart from Eli, I guess."

"You would have died," he said honestly, voice cracking at the end. "You know Andy would have come to save you, don't even. There's plenty of people who'd save you. You don't have any idea how many people want to help once someone's suicidal."

"He won't come and see me now though." He said softly, leaning up to kiss Sebastian's cheek. "I'm sorry seb. I didn't want to die. I just wanted it to stop hurting." he sniffed, taking the brunette's hand in his own. "I wouldn't leave you if I had the choice. You know I wouldn't. You're stuck with me. I just had to hit rock bottom, before I could get better."

"But the problem is, you hurt yourself worse," Sebastian frowned, looking at the shorter boy. "And it hurts everyone else when you hurt yourself so you probably shouldn't hurt yourself anymore, okay?" he smiled, rubbing his shoulder.

Thad nodded and took a deep breath.“Everything hurt, it just hurt, like it was amplified, and I wanted it to stop. All these ideas kept running through my head, ways to make it stop, and it terrified me because none of them were things I would ever do, would ever think about doing normally... and It just happened. I didn't want to hurt myself, usually I can tune out those thoughts."

 

Sebastian nodded along to Thad's reasoning, just listening to what he had to say. "Well, I don't think you need to hurt anymore. You're gonna be okay, I'm here with you. And I'll visit you once you're here and stuff, too, okay?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't." Thad hummed, not meeting his gaze, still choosing to speak in French. "I wanna be okay... I don't want to go back to Spain." as if on cue his phone started to ring. "Shit its my mum."

"Don't go back. And don't lie to your mom. But don't give her the intense details," he nodded. "I could talk to her for you?"

"How is your Spanish?" Thad asked honestly, looking at the vibrating object in his hand. "She'll know I'm in here, they'd have called her straight away when they checked me in. She's wanted me home since I told her about Andy's appendicitis..." his voice wavered as the phone continued to vibrate. "can you talk to her?"

Sebastian nodded as he took the phone from Thad, answering it. "Hello?" He answered, ready to try his best at his Spanish.

"Sebastian sweetheart is that you?" Maria answered her spanish accent thicker than Thads due to her impatience and her pacing the floor of her house. "Where's Thad? Is he okay? Did something happen to Andrew? The hospital wouldn't tell me anything."

"He's fine now, don't worry," he replied, his Spanish coming out smoothly. "He and Andy had a disagreement, and Thad got upset. He worked himself up a little too much and made a bad decision, and the hospital wanted to keep him a few days to make sure that he's okay."

"My poor baby. James is away until Sunday, well book our flight out to Ohio for as soon as he gets back." she returned, her voice a little calmer. "I worry about him Sebastian, he needs to have people around him."

"I know. Ill keep a much closer eye on him from now on," he said to assure her with a gentle smile on his face towards Thad.

"You're an angel Sebastian." She smiled, "He loves you."

"Oh, I am most definitely not," he said with a laugh. "But thank you. The feeling is mutual."

"To Thad you're the best. You're better than you think sweetheart." she said kindly. "take care of my boy."  
Sebastian smiled against the phone. "Don't you worry, I will. Don't work yourself up too much. He's going to be just fine."  
"I can't help but worry about him, he's my only child." Maria sighed, wishing she was there. "i'll see you on Monday sweetheart."


End file.
